Así nos conocimos
by Itara
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei. Deidara está jugando con su hermano al fútbol, pero un pequeño incidente hará que conozca al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.


**¡Hola! ¿qué tal? ^^**

**Bueno, aquí está el último fic del reto Verano ItaDei. Quiero agradecer a todas las autoras que han participado durante este mes y que han subido grandes fics con unas historias increíbles. También, agradecezco a todas esas autoras el haber publicado su fic el día que eligieron y se comprometieron por la causa, que sé que las fechas en las que se ha celebrado el reto son muy malas :S Por ello, gracias.**

**Y, sin más dilación, os dejo con este fic/drabble que espero que os guste :D**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Así nos conocimos**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano como otra cualquiera en la ciudad de Konoha. En uno de los barrios residenciales más modernos vivía la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, que estaba compuesta por el padre, Minato, la madre, Kushina, y los dos hijos del matrimonio, Deidara y Naruto. Estos últimos eran conocidos en el barrio como "los torbellinos rubios" por ser unos chicos traviesos e hiperactivos.

- ¡Venga, chuta! -gritó entusiasmado un pequeño rubio de unos seis años que se encontraba en posición para recibir el balón.

El joven Deidara, tres años mayor que Naruto, estaba en el otro extremo del pequeño patio del chalet de los Namizake, concentrado en lo que iba a hacer. Como si de una final de un mundial se tratara, colocó la pelota en el suelo, tomó carrerilla hacia atrás igual que hacía su futbolista favorito y corrió hacia el balón, disparando con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la portería que su hermano custodiaba. El pequeño adivinó con astucia hacia dónde se dirigía el balón, cerró sus manos en sendos puños y despejó hacia arriba, con tal mala suerte de que la pelota se coló en la casa de al lado.

- ¡Ay! -se escuchó la voz de un niño desde el otro lado del muro que delimitaba su jardín.

Los dos hermanos se miraron al instante con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Ya la hemos liado -dijeron al unísono.

- Seguro que mamá se enfada. Nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado -Naruto se acercó al mayor- ¿y ahora qué?

- Pues tendremos que ir recuperar la pelota.

Deidara le dio la mano a su hermano y juntos se dirigieron al chalet contiguo al suyo. Antes de que llamara al timbre, el más pequeño se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó al pequeño.

- Dicen que aquí vive gente muy mala y borde -contestó asustado- nos van a regañar, seguro.

El mayor tragó saliva. La verdad era que también había escuchado los rumores sobre las personas que allí habitaban, pero no podían estar sin balón para siempre. Sería preferible enfrentarse a esos desconocidos que a la furia de su madre si se enteraba de que habían vuelto a perder otro juguete y, encima, habían molestado a sus vecinos. Revolvió el cabello de su hermano con cariño para darle ánimos y llamó al timbre. Tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos segundos hasta que un niño, aproximadamente de la misma edad de Naruto, asomó su curiosa carita por la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Hola, soy Deidara -dijo señalándose con el pulgar- y él es mi hermano pequeño, Naruto –añadió apuntando al otro- Somos los vecinos de al lado y venimos a recoger una pelota que se nos ha colado.

El moreno les miró enfadado.

- ¡Habéis sido vosotros! ¡Le habéis dado un pelotazo a mi hermano! –gritó enojado y con cara de pocos amigos- ¡No os daré el balón hasta que le pidáis perdón!

- Pero si ha sido sin querer -replicó el joven con bigotes en el rostro.

- ¡Me da lo mismo!

Los dos rubios se miraron. Aunque era muy pequeño, ese niño tenía genio. Y por su manera de actuar dejaba claro que no cedería a menos que los dos hermanos hiciesen lo que les indicaba. Viendo que llevaba las de ganar, Sasuke abrió la puerta para dejarles pasar y señaló hacia el fondo.

- Está allí, al lado de la piscina. Por vuestra culpa tiene un chichón en la frente –dijo con el ceño fruncido por el enfado.

- Vale, Vale -intentó calmarle Deidara- ahora mismo le pedimos disculpas.

Los tres fueron hacia donde se encontraba el hermano del pequeño moreno. Estaba sentado en una silla de jardín, agarrándose un puñado de hielos sobre la frente, intentando contener la hinchazón que poco a poco se iba haciendo más patente en su rostro. Cuando llegaron, Sasuke le colocó con cuidado hacia atrás y Deidara pudo comprobar que el joven era un poco más mayor que él, de unos once años, aunque parecía mucho más maduro.

- ¿Quién era, Sasuke?

- Hermano, han venido los vecinos de al lado, esos que te han pegado el balonazo.

En ese momento, los ojos del pelinegro se clavaron en los del pequeño artista, aunque no de la manera en que Deidara pensaba. Esos ojos le miraban curiosos y expectantes, en ningún momento con enfado o rencor.

- E-esto... Hola, soy Naruto -se presentó el pequeño Namikaze, que estaba escondido detrás de su hermano- Sentimos mucho el golpe. Estábamos jugando al fútbol y... -puso cara triste.

- Tranquilo, esto no es nada. Se me pasará en un momento -le reconfortó.

- Ha sido sin querer -indicó el rubio mayor.

El moreno se levantó con cuidado de su asiento y cogió la pelota para devolvérsela a Naruto.

- Aquí tienes, pequeño.

- ¡Muchas gracias! -le sonrió de corazón al tiempo que apretaba contra el pecho su preciada pelota.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el rubio pelilargo.

- Itachi, ¿y tú?

- Deidara.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirándose unos cuantos segundos hasta que Sasuke se interpuso entre los dos.

- Espero que tengáis más cuidado la próxima vez que queráis jugar.

- A la próxima jugaremos con ellos -indicó Itachi.

Naruto y Deidara se sorprendieron. Nadie quería acercarse a ellos debido a que siempre estaban haciendo trastadas y resultaban, según casi todos los adultos –a excepción de su madre y su padre-, peligrosos para la ciudadanía.

- ¿De verdad querríais jugar con nosotros? -preguntó el pequeño.

- Si nos dejáis, sí -respondió el mayor de los Uchiha con una media sonrisa.

- Claro que queremos -Deidara sonrió.

- ¡Niños! –escucharon a una mujer llamando desde el jardín de al lado- ¿Dónde estáis?

Los dos Namikaze se miraron, asustados.

- Si no volvemos pronto mamá nos castigará sin postre –dijo temeroso Naruto.

- Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que irnos –se disculpó Deidara.

Los niños se despidieron, contentos por haber recuperado su pelota, y regresaron a su casa aliviados porque no les habían regañado. Los dos sonrieron al pensar que, gracias a su descuido, habían hecho nuevos amigos con los que poder pasar ratos divertidos y entretenidos. Antes de que se pusieran de nuevo a jugar en el patio, Sasuke e Itachi se asomaron por encima del muro de su jardín.

- ¿Podemos ir? -preguntó el joven de pelo puntiagudo.

Los dos rubios se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Claro! -respondieron al unísono.

Y así fue como Deidara y Naruto conocieron a dos morenos que, con el paso de los años, pasarían a convertirse en algo más que simples compañeros de juegos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal ha estado? Si es que Itachi y Deidara están destinados a estar juntos (quien diga lo contrario, miente :P).**

**Aprovecho este pequeño espacio para volver a agradecer de corazón, ahora de una manera más personal, la ayuda que me han ofrecido las autoras Deikan, Elsa Escarlet y Cazadora de Yaoi a la hora de preparar el reto y de rellenar los muchos huecos que se han ido quedando durante todo este largo mes.**

**Al resto, me despido no sin antes recordar que puedo volver en cualquier momento con otro reto loco, muy loco que ya tengo en mente, muajajajaja!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
